cronicas de un caballero
by kaname michaelis
Summary: en la reedicion de la historia, hagi recupera parte de lo que habia perdido, pero ahora mientras saya duerme, encuentra nuevos problemas.
1. Chapter 1

-esta historia no es mía, mas disfruto escribir de ella-

Era una fría noche…de luna resplandeciente que se elevaba por lo alto del firmamento

_**Era una fría noche…de luna resplandeciente que se elevaba por lo alto del firmamento**_

-Frío…–_cruzo por su mente en esos momentos, al ver el aliento salir de entre sus labios-_

_-una silueta se vislumbro sobre aquella construcción vista oscurecida por el resplandor de la luna justo tras su espalda-_

-ah pasado tiempo…_-salió de sus labios casi como un suspiro al estar en ese lugar, y descender al suelo para poder ver la entrada de este y dejar una rosa, de un fino color rosado como ya había hecho en algún tiempo anterior, luego de murmurar algunas palabras inaudibles se alejo del lugar perdiéndose entre las sombras de aquella fría noche-_

_**--**_

_**Al día siguiente**_

-Kai! Kai! Rápido camina no te quedes atrás!

-Si kai! No seas tan lento!

…si, si ya voy…no sean tan exageradas..._-replico un exhausto kai que trataba de alcanzar a las gemelas que muy emocionadas corrían al encuentro que tenían cada tanto tiempo con su tía-_

-Mira! –_Decía una de las pequeñas de ojos marrones observando una rosa puesta en las cortas escaleras de la entrada al lugar de descanso de su tía-_

_-_vaya...otra rosa jijiji siempre están aquí cada que venimos –_miraba la rosa su otra hermana con una gran sonrisa y perdiendo rápidamente el interés para luego mirar a kai y correr donde el mismo para que la cargara en brazos-_

_-comieron y jugaron en las cercanías del lugar por un buen periodo de tiempo, en ocasión la brisa soplaba y levantaba las servilletas de la comida causando problemas y risas de parte de las pequeñas que se divertían al verlas volar por el aire, ya luego de recoger las cosas que habían llevado para retirarse las jóvenes se adelantaron bajando con mucha prisa las escaleras dejando atrás a kai-_

_-_bueno…hora de regresar a casa –_se dijo a si mismo kai cuando se preparaba para bajar por aquellas escaleras y noto tras de sí una presencia girando su cuerpo rápidamente al percatarse de la misma y ver algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que no pensaba ver en ese lugar y en ese justo momento-_

-…Hagi… _-escapo de sus labios al verlo ahí de pie, como siempre y sin ningún cambio...o casi...Pues noto de inmediato a la falta de su brazo izquierdo-_

_-kai se aproximo a él recordando lo que con anterioridad había platicado con Julia, sobre cierto ¨objeto¨ encontrado en las ruinas en donde se había efectuado aquella gran guerra de las dos riñas, y con eso a su mente llegaban las palabras que tal vez aliviarían con mucho a aquel cansado caballero_

_-kai se aproximo a él recordando lo que con anterioridad había platicado con Julia, sobre cierto ¨objeto¨ encontrado en las ruinas en donde se había efectuado aquella gran guerra de las dos reinas, y con eso a su mente llegaban las palabras que tal vez aliviarían con mucho a aquel cansado caballero-_

-vaya…tiempos sin verte…-_fueron las primeras palabras que Kai logro articular luego de superar la sorpresa-_

_-el joven de tez blanca como el mármol observaba fijamente a aquel hombre, que ante sus ojos había cambiado mucho, su pelo tenía un corte diferente y se había dejado crecer la barba hasta cierto punto, muy cambiado para los ojos de un ser que nunca cambia-_

_-_mm…parece que seguimos de pocas palabras he? …pero bueno, antes que nada me parece que deberíamos ir a casa, las niñas deben estar esperando…vienes?

-_el ojiazul se preparaba para negar aquella petición pues no deseaba convertirse en una molestia, prefería vigilar desde las sombras y protegerlos a su manera, como un ángel guardián que nadie observa, pero que de alguna manera se sabe que está ahí, se encontraba en medio de estos pensamientos cuando Kai lo interrumpió de los mismos colocando su mano sobre el hombro, se sorprendió pues tenía tiempo sin contacto con otras personas, y más aun que lo tomaran por sorpresa…vaya que estaba cansado pensó-_

-…um…-_kai rasco su nuca al ver que hagi tardaba en responder y entonces se dispuso a empezar con lo que tenía en mente decirle-_

_-_sabes, luego de la guerra con Diva, con mucho esmero buscamos algún resto tuyo, encontramos muchas partes casi carbonizadas de chiropterans y demás cuerpos, pero no encontramos tus restos, por lo que decidimos creer que estabas vivo, siempre lo creí, y ahora estas aquí…frente a mis ojos…-_se paso la mano derecha sobre el músculo del hombro izquierdo- _…y bueno, encontramos algo que podría ser de tu interés…-_Kai bajo la mirada del rostro del caballero para observar su brazo faltante, resultado del ataque de amshell-_

_-de inmediato la atención del caballero se dirigió con más fuerza a las palabras de Kai, y con un simple gesto acepto la invitación anterior de este de acompañarlos-_

_-_Kai Kai quien es él?

-aah? Es nuestro tío? Porque le falta un brazo?

-jajaja tío Hagi tío Hagi!

-_las gemelas estaban realmente muy entretenido con él joven, lo observaban, jugaban con su mano vendada y con su cabello, le preguntaban miles de cosas una tras otra sin dar tiempo a responder, y aunque dieran tiempo, hagi solo se limitaba a hacer una mueca de sonrisa para ellas y en gran parte por el recuerdo que le traían de su querida reina-_

_**-ya en el hogar, Omoro como Saya y Kai habían acordado dejar el nombre y preservarlo tal y como su padre lo dejo-**_

_-se sentaron en una mesa del comedor, Hagi tuvo un reencuentro con el estuche de su cello, que fue otra de las cosas que pudieron encontrar en aquel lugar días luego de la explosión-_

_-_Bien...no andaré con muchos rodeos hagi, pero esto es algo que se que te interesara mucho, como abras notado el numero de incidencias con los quirópteros a disminuido considerablemente estos últimos años…el escudo rojo también a ganado mas adeptos y se a fortalecido aun mucho mas en pos de evitar una futura situación como la de algunos años atrás….bien…luego de la explosión, buscamos tus restos, como anteriormente te dije

-_tomo un momento para beber algo de la cerveza americana que tenia frente así, curiosamente con los años le había tomado gusto a esa bebida, mientras que el joven Hagi muy callado como siempre escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Kai--_

-pues veras…entre algunas cosas encontramos algo que te será de interés… -_tomo unas hojas de papel que tenía en una carpeta por ahí-_

-supongo que te hace falta… -_Hagi estiro la mano para tomar la hoja de papel que le aproximaban y al ver sus ojos denotaron sorpresa, pues, nunca pensó que su BRAZO el cual había perdido estaría ahí…conservado…y en los laboratorios del cuartel de aquella institución llamada escudo rojo-_


	2. Chapter 2

**-Esta serie no me pertenece- cap 3**

**-Crónicas de un caballero-**

-_Hagi vio con sorpresa, como en aquella imagen se observaba su BRAZO el cual perdió en la batilla contra amshell-_

-Te dije que te interesaría… -_sonrió Kai al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el serio semblante de aquel joven, algo que no era común-_

_-_como lo… _-Hagi asumió que Kai podría adivinar el final de la pregunta-_

_-_um?...jeje pues veras, Julia ha hecho grandes avances…sobre…mm…bueno no recuerdo esos términos médicos, pero el punto es que descubrió como hacer que el brazo se curara y como mantenerlo sin que se pudriera.

… -_casi de inmediato hagi tomo el estuche de su cello acomodándolo sobre su hombro, y poniéndose de pie hizo el ademan de salir antes de que Kai lo detuviera-_

-oie oie oie…espera un momento, no puedes irte así como así…-_justo en ese momento las niñas bajaron las escaleras y al ver a Hagi con su estuche al hombro pensando ellas que era algún tipo de maletín corrieron donde y el y se colgaron de sus piernas-_

-Tío Hagi!

-Tío hagi no te vayas! Juega con nosotras!

_-dijeron las pequeñas mientras jalaban las ropas del mayor casi al punto de empezar a llorar si este se retiraba-_

… _-hagi las miro y perdió el impulso de retirarse, en ese momento Kai aprovecho-_

-mañana te llevare a donde está el nuevo cuartel del escudo rojo, por ahora descansa.

_-fueron las últimos palabras de Kai antes de marcharse a su habitación dejando a un hagi muy inquieto, el cual comenzó a jugar con las niñas por la insistencia de las mismas, llegada la noche las pequeñas exhaustas por el juego con su nuevo Tío quedaron dormidas en sus piernas, hagi hizo que se sentaran ambas sobre su brazo derecho y se recostaran en su pecho, así pudo llevarlas a su cuarto en donde las acostó y cubrió para luego regresar a una habitación que con anterioridad le señalo Kai al llegar-_

_-_saya…-_pronuncio suavemente mientras miraba la luna moverse por el firmamento-_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_**-al día siguiente-**_

_**-**_kai…queremos ir contigo…. –_era la réplica de las pequeñas al verlos listos para partir y por quedarse con Mao quien era de poca paciencia y bastante regañona según ellas-_

_-_vamos tienen que ayudarle a Mao…pórtense bien y les traeré un regalo a cada una –_y eso basto para que ambas quedaran muy quietas y entraran corriendo a la casa entre risas-_

_-_vaya niñas…Que hare con ellas, bueno Mao te las encargo mucho, espero que no te causen mucho problema…

-jeje no te preocupes Kai seguro se portan bien, tengo mis métodos jajajaja

_-con la breve despedida se hicieron al camino para llegar al cuartel del escudo rojo, hagi parecía sumamente pensativo, incluso más de lo normal, ahora cargaba consigo el estuche de su cello, ya por algunos años no lo había visto y le hacía falta el peso de este sobre su hombro, luego de un largo recorrido del cual Kai no logro sacar mucha platica de hagi, como ya lo esperaba, llegaron finalmente a un gran edificio…parecía un local de revistas de todo tipo, entraron al mismo y luego fueron a la puerta trasera, vaya sorpresa, de pronto se vieron bajando por un elevador, circular, de vidrio transparente que les permitía ver todo alrededor y debajo y sobre de ellos, este bajaba a cierta velocidad hasta llegar al suelo en donde las compuertas se abrían y estos pudieron salir-_

_**-**_Hola Kai…_-saludo David-_

_-_…..vaya…hola Hagi…

-tardaste mucho…

-_de inmediato y sin previo aviso un ejército del escudo rojo los rodeaba-_

-eeh? Que pasa aquí?! –_grito Kai muy enfadado-_

_-lo lamento mucho joven… pero debemos tomar medidas de protección_

_-replico un señor de aparentes 40 años desde lo alto de una de los pasillos-_

_-David le miro_- Jacobo…que haces?

_-_eso…-_señalando a Hagi- _no es humano…y debe estar en cuarentena, hasta que comprobemos que es seguro...que ande suelto

-JACOBO!

_-una voz sumamente fuerte se escucho a la distancia haciendo que todo el personal guardara total silencio-_

...rayos…_-mascullo el hombre entre dientes al ver que un ya señor Joel G. bajaba por un acentor especialmente diseñado para él, y avanzo en su silla de ruedas hacia donde se encontraban-_

..Un gusto verte de nuevo Hagi –_Joel le sonrió a Hagi-_

-_el señor Joel desviaba su mirada seria de Jacobo y dirigió sus orbes hacia Hagi, dedicándole una paternal sonrisa-_

-hola Hagi, gusto el verte nuevamente

-…hola –_respondió el joven de piel pálida al ver a aquel hombre ya algo envejecido ante sus ojos-_

_-_SEÑOR JOEL!

_-se escucho la voz de Jacobo llamando la atención del jefe de la organización-_

…que pasa joven? –_volteo sin prisa dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente sobre aquel señor aparentemente molesto o indignado por la reprimenda de hace uno momentos_

_-…_que pasa dice? Pues que no podemos permitir que ESA cosa este suelta en estos lugares!!

-ooh Jacobo…se que eres bastante nuevo en el escudo rojo, pero ya has leído el ¨Diario¨ me extraña que te comportes de esta manera a sabiendas que hagi es un valioso aliado y también un ex-miembro de esta organización.

-grrr…_-gruño Jacobo bajamente muy molesto y dio la señal para que de inmediato los soldados se alejaran y replegaran sus armas y posteriormente se retiro dándose la media vuelta de manera rápida y de hecho podría tomársele como muy atrevido al actuar frente así ante su líder-_

-am…Hagi necesito que me acompañes. _–interrumpió el incomodo momento en ese instante Julia quien se había aproximado a él que luego volteo hacia Joel buscando la aprobación para seguir avanzando y al encontrarla con una sonrisa y un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza este prosiguió siguiendo a Julia hacia una cabina especial, algo angosta pero con el espacio suficiente, un escritorio y un par de sillas, todo blanco.-_

_-…_y bueno, ya teníamos tiempo de no verte Hagi, realmente es muy bueno poder saber que estás vivo-_le sonrió amistosamente al caballero-_

-pero bueno, supongo que no querrás escuchar mas eh ir directamente a lo que viniste no es así?...bueno como Kai te habrá dicho…tenemos tu brazo…el cual fue encontrado en las ruinas del lugar ¨B¨ …y gracias a que la descomposición de un miembro chiropteriano es mucho más lenta que la de los humanos en condiciones favorables, se pudo mantener este hasta que pudiéramos encontrar la manera de evitar o retrasar la desintegración del mismo, y esto se consiguió colocando el brazo en una solución con un nivel de PH bastante alto, lo suficiente para matar muchas clases de bacterias pero no para todas, por lo que también se agregaron factores químicos y biológicos esterilizantes que permitieron que el brazo se mantuviera como nuevo sin descomponerse… -_la doctora observo fijamente a Hagi quien se encontraba analizando todo lo dicho bajando y desviando la mirada un poco para luego buscar la de ella y interrogarla con la misma-_

_-_te preguntaras cuando te daremos el brazo supongo…lamento decirte que eso no será hasta dentro de unos días.

_-Hagi la miro y por primera vez pronuncio palabra- …_por qué?

-_La Dra. le observo y luego acomodo sus gafas-_

…jm…pues veras, no es tan sencillo hagi…tu brazo ha pasado mucho tiempo en el factor C y esta sustancia inevitablemente se ha filtrado en los tejidos blandos incluso dentro del hueso…tanto venas como arterias e incluso los capilares están obstruidos por el liquido…no sabemos qué pasaría a tu cuerpo o si el mismo rechazaría el brazo por estar de esa manera…necesito que me des unas muestras de sangre para iniciar con la preparación de tu brazo-

_-el joven vampiro entendió lo que la doctora le decía, vaya y quién sabe qué pasaría si su cuerpo tuviera contacto con esa sustancia…mejor era evitarlo y estar seguro, aunque deseaba mucho tener su brazo devuelta, luego de los análisis que Julia le pidió Hagi regreso a un cuarto que fue especialmente preparado para él, parecía una suerte de cuarto de Hotel muy lujoso…y ya acomodado cerca de la cama el estuche de su cello, camino hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama y miro su cello…por un momento deseaba poder producir con aquel instrumento las melancólicas notas que solo dedicaba para su reina, cerró los ojos y se concentro, paulatinamente comenzó a escuchar los latidos del corazón de saya, acompasados, calmos…irónico que ahora fuera él el consolado con la melodía de su corazón que él fuera el que la consolara-_

_-_saya…


End file.
